


pardon me (while i burst into flames)

by aelins



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: A concept: She has loved them both from the start.A PWP for Kinktober
Relationships: Casteel Da'Neer/Kieran Contou, Kieran Contou/Poppy Balfour, Kieran Contou/Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	pardon me (while i burst into flames)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> hehehehe
> 
> this is the [KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!](https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5) feel free to submit!

Kieran woke with his cock so solid between his legs it  _ hurt _ . Poppy’s ass was pressed against him in the most tempting way. She was bare from their night of soft and tender lovemaking. There was nothing tender about what Kieran wanted from Poppy right now, though. He wanted to fuck her and fill her with his come. 

“Morning,” he says sleepily. 

She’s sound asleep, and he can’t help but want to fuck her while she sleeps so soundly in his bed. He loved her of course, and she begins moving her ass against him. It was torturously good. Poppy whispered something in her sleep, something unintelligible. But it sounded a lot like a moaned  _ Kieran _ . 

Kieran buried his face in her shoulder and lined his cock up with her slick entrance. 

“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” Poppy’s sleepy voice comes to him, making his cock only swell further. 

“You were dreaming.” 

“I know.” 

“Is that why you’re soaked for me?” 

Poppy gives him a coy smile, “Maybe I was thinking of Casteel?” 

Kieran snorts, and from the curve of her lips, he knows it’s a lie. 

Poppy sighs and pushes his cock inside her, they’re spooning and she has to twist her body slightly so she’s flush against him. 

A shuddering sigh of relief passes both of their lips. He doesn’t move, “What are you waiting for, love?” 

“Nothing, you’re just so fucking beautiful.” Kieran picks up the pace, and his need dictates that this will not be soft, he’s going to fuck her and breed her as best he can. 

With a sharp snap of his hips he fucks her hard, and Poppy tries to stay quiet, she doesn’t want to wake the whole house. 

Kieran gives a little whine and she stops him, “It’s ok, you can fuck me hard, I can take it.” 

Kieran kisses her and they begin moving in earnest. His hips snap hard and the room is filled with the slick sound of flesh on flesh. “Baby I’m not going to last.” Poppy whines. 

Kieran just growls, and reaches over her hip, playing the chords of her pleasure like a maestro. She shudders, and the sensations in her body _ climb, climb, climb _ . 

He slaps the mound between her thighs lightly, and the vibrations make her call out her pleasure. 

He doesn’t bother to shush her, just lets her call out. Kieran’s hips go wild and he’s thrusting wildly, chasing his own high.

Poppy whispers, “Fill me.” 

And he does. 

They’re both breathing heavily, laughing softly to themselves. 

He kisses her, whispering, “Good morning, princess,” as she feels his come inch down her thighs. 

“Grab the plug, won’t you? I want to keep it all inside me.” 

Kieran’s eyes shutter with desire, “Whatever my love desires,” he rolls out of bed and pulls out the plug from the dresser, his still hard cock bobbing between his legs. 

“Again?” 

There’s a knock on the door and Casteel appears, looking disappointed. 

“You didn’t think you could make her make those noises and I wouldn’t trip over myself to get here?” 

Kieran laughs, “You can fuck me.” 

So Poppy watches, plug in her pussy, and strokes her clit while she helps Casteel fuck Kieran. 

She loves them both. 

Malik shouts through the door when he awakes, “Alright that’s enough out of you horndogs.” 


End file.
